When Connie met Steven
by Demo-nisshu jinketsu Duke
Summary: Rose quartz S73-V3N is to get a new partner, a pearl. Little do they know the pearl they're getting is a bit infamous. The honey pearl C0N-N13 A short peice inspired by a great artist on Instagram called @twig. art and @lionkoi HoneyroseAu please check out their work.


"Rose Quartz Facet-S73 Cut- V3N, correct?"

" Yes, my Hessonite." The small rose quartz stood at attention as the taller orange gem looked at the report on her holographic screen. She didn't seem to really be paying any true notice to the smaller quartz. The reddish- orange gem scratched her head lazily, as she, from what S73 could see, played a game on her screen.

'Guess the higher ups have a little more leisure than us soldiers.' The quartz gave a little kiss of her teeth from impatience, gaining the garnet gem sight.

'Is there something wrong S73?"

"I believe I was supposed to get a new assignment and partner?"

"Hold on overcooked. They'll be here soon enough."

S73 clenched their fist and kissed their teeth louder this time. They were small for a quartz..a Rose Quartz especially but they had done well at their jobs and assignments, though they mostly got overlooked due to their appearance. She hated it, along with a lot of the empire aspects. She just wanted to get off this broken planet again!

Just as the Rose quartz was about to speak the door behind her opened wide, she turned with a glare ready to bite the unlucky gem head off for interrupting her, when she froze at the sight before her and her hard light cheeks grew many shades darker.

"Oh shards, you're-."

The gem in question was an orange colored pearl roughy S73 size, maybe a few centimeters smaller, her eyes closed. Her hair was long,flowing, curly, and tiger orange with a marmalade bow on top. Her skin mimicked the color fire, Her outfit, a cantaloupe orange knee length halter dress with a cider ribbon around the waist and matching heels.

Then she opened her eyes and she spoke.

"Hello, Eva."

Her voice was musically mischievous and those orange eyes were bright like the sun and burned with the same intensity of the star. The Hessonite didn't seem to enjoy the name as she glared at the small pearl, who just smiled daringly.

"Stop calling me that, my designation is Facet-3v8 cut L1N..Not some organic "name"; facet-C0N Cut- N13

"It's Connie."

S73 looked on amazed at this gem with a cut as big as a diamond.

"How does a defective imperfect pearl like you exist."

"I'm surprising useful and I prefer different and limitless, by the by."

Hessonite scoffed at the pearls, 'Connie', smile getting a chuckle from S73. Connie glanced at the quartz giving them a quick wink, before turning back to the fuming Hessonite.

"Anyway! S73, C0N your next assignment is ready. You are to head to epilon-6, there seem to be some dispute over mineral deposits in that area. You are to negotiate between two parties and oversee them C0N, S73 is to be your personal guard. That is all."

The two gave the diamond salute though 'Connie' was less sincere. As the two turned to leave the Pearl waved back before yelling.

"Don't stay there too long EVA, get out and mess with that jade with yours."

'Eva' screamed turning a deep orange, making threats of shattering the Pearl, who ignored it moving forward, leaving the room. As they walked through the corridors, S73 was reeling over her new pearl; She was exactly as the rumors stated. From the appearance, to the attitude, to the gem placement on the mid of her kissable back.

'Connie suddenly turned towards the Quartz causing S73 to pause.

"S73-V3N...Steven."

The quartz arched their eyebrows at the spontaneity of this pearl. "Ste-ven?"

"Steven. It's a name."

"A name?"

"An identification..something yours that make you standout."

S73 folded their arms in annoyance. "Tsch! I already standout. If you haven't noticed, I'm not standard quartz sized."

"Which is exactly why I wanted to be 'your pearl'.

The amount of disgust that came from 'Connie' at being someone Pearl..Rather being some gems property..Made S73 gulp.

"That and you seem to be off planet a whole lot."

S73 smirked a bit cockily. "Ah I see. I'm your ticket to the cosmos huh, My honey pe"

S73 found themselves unable to speak as Connie's weapon was in their mouth. A beautiful weapon it was too; A sunset orange scorpion scimitar sword, with a deep nearly red hilt and grip she pressed it flat on S73 tongue looking straight into the quartz eyes, with a smile that never reached her own.

"One thing...You can call me your partner, your Connie, your honey. I'll take in stride".

Then her smile dropped and S73 remembered rumors of her dissipating and at one time cracking the last few quartz she been assigned to ".But NEVER CALL ME YOUR PEARL…Nod Steven."

S73 slowly nodded in fear and a bit of respect, as the pearl recalled her weapon back into her gem. S73 tried to get the strange taste of metal out their mouth as Connie actually looked a bit apologetic .

"Sorry for the aggression..I'm just defective in that way."

"Defective? Seems like your much more than your make."

She giggled. "Yes. I'm Imperfect as a pearl. Not really suited for the decorative life..Too much rowdiness known as self-worth."

S73 chuckled as they place a hand on Connie's shoulder. "Yeah, I got the same problem, partner. Wonder why they haven't destroyed or harvest us."

"Maybe they're hoping one of the missions would..After all we're defects yes..but we get our job done. Better than most actually..It was at this moment a small blush appeared across the pearl cheeks. "Like the mission you completed at last cycle's galactic jamboree."

S73 looked at her from the side before with a grin on their face, before moving their face closer to Connie's. "You researched me?"

Connie move close, match S73 grin. "Maybe..but I was at the jamboree..Watching a small little Rose quartz walking away victorious from a fight with a Jasper, a Onyx and a Amethyst..Well got my..curiosity."

"Naw, I got your interest, you mean."

"That's fine I stole your attention, when I walked in that room. Right?"

Connie chuckled before walking leaving the blushing quartz to follow on their own merit. As the walked through the corridor. S73 notice how much the other gems looked at them with disdain.

'Homeworld...Never changes, huh?"

"You mean the blantant discrimination...oh prime homeworld, Rose"

"Steven."

Connie stood for a moment as she looked at the quartz beside her, causing Steven to blush. Which caused the pearl to giggle.

"Ok Steven..My Steven."

"My Connie,.a pleasure"

"Yes..yes it is."

The two looked at each other not realizing they were blushing , but more of the duplicate smiles on their faces before continuing on their way. As they walked side by side...Unknowingly to a enternerity of ups, downs, rebellion, unbreakable friendships and timeless love. They gave each other a side glance both sharing the same thought.

'This one...This gem..They're all mines.'


End file.
